Vacillate
by vampyrosa
Summary: Naraku is dead. Kagome and Inuyasha admit their love but Kikyo’s curse parts them. The well is sealed; a heartbroken Inuyasha is left behind and an amnesic Kagome struggles being a single mother. In the present, a disillusion Sesshoumaru tries to cope
1. The bittersweet end

Chapter one

Declaration of love-

The sky above was clear, the wind cool and everything seemed to be at right, now that Naraku was gone. Kagome sat on the side lines as their group celebrated back at Keade's village. Miroku at the moment was trying to run from a very rambunctious- not to mention drunk- Sango. "Hold still monk! I just want to demonstrate my secret '_hick_' technique!"  She shouted.  Miroku in turn yelled back, "My dear lady, maybe you should reconsider this for another time, perhaps when you are more sober!" Shippou and Kohako were roasting marshmallows, a treat she gave them.

As for Inuyasha, Kagome had yet to see him. She wondered if he was still talking to his half brother. Those two had made progress over the years where it wasn't necessary to try and kill each other at the mere sight of each other. By all means, they still hated each other, but at least they could get along to some degree. If it weren't for Sesshoumaru's help, Kagome wondered if they would ever be able to destroy Naraku.

Kagome got up to take a walk. It was a prefect summer evening. The air was fragrant with the blooming flowers and the smell of the good rich earth. She grabbed her bow and a few arrows, just in case. Kagome touched the jewel, now completed, that hung around her neck. It was still faintly tainted, with its swirled inky blackness. It would take some time to cleanse it of its filth. 

She walked to a meadow that she knew was nearby. It was quite beautiful with its night blooming flowers and soft grass. She sat down on the organic carpet and looked up to the full moon. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of a bat or a wayward moth. The gentle chirpings of the night sang its own lullaby. 

It felt like her heart was going to break. She would miss this place. She played with the necklace, reliving her memories. She thought of all the times she had fun here, the moments when she thought she was good as dead, and all the battles they endured. It was over now, and she needed to return home. Her real home, that is, where technology was the new form of magic, and information was the power every one craved. Back to the busy streets, the hurried rushed life of school, jobs and making a family- Back to the 22nd century.

Kagome trained her ears to listen to the villagers and her friends. Their shouts of joy gave her little cheer. In the morning she would tell them. She laid back and starred at the stars, wondering not for the first time since the jewel was completed whether to give it over to Inuyasha or not. She guessed it would depend on his answer. _Should he still decide to become a full demon then_… Kagome frowned. Could she deny him the jewel? In that vein of thought, she wondered if she could hold off Inuyasha. 

Kagome sighed downheartedly. Her brain hurt from all these troublesome thoughts. It was no use trying to predict anything. She would just have to go with the flow of things and see what happens. 

"Kagome what are you doing way over here?" Inuyasha snapped. Inwardly Kagome sighed again.

"I needed some time alone to think," she said still starring up at the sky. 

"Can't you do that in the village?" He grounded out. She didn't need to look at him to know he folded his arms in his agitation.

"No, like I just said, I need some time to myself." She said calmly.

"Well… you could get hurt. Out here, all alone." He huffed.

"I'm not as weak and defenseless as you think I am. Besides, if some bad guy wants to take me on, it better that I'm out here where no one will get hurt." She said. She rolled over to look at him. He didn't look half as angry as he sounded. In fact, she could have sworn he looked nervous. "How did your meeting go with your half brother?"

He snarled in anger. He walked over and plopped down beside her. "The same old BS from the same old bastard. Nothings changed." He growled. Kagome noted the deflated look in her friend's eyes. She couldn't help but lean her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm… things will get better." She said softly. She idly drew circles on his back as her thoughts swept her away. Inuyasha glance down at her when she wasn't looking. She wasn't anything like Kikyo, not in manner or in personality. In a few years that he had known Kagome, she was something entirely different, something new. He knew it was wrong to compare them, but in retrospect, Kikyo was always cold. Even in their love, she was cold and distant. Kagome on the other hand was warm, and there was an easy atmosphere to their friendship. Even now as she leaned on him, he knew Kikyo would never do anything so openly affectionate. Timidly he lean his head on Kagome's and snaked his arm around her waist. He let the pent up breath go as Kagome didn't make a move to shrug off his arm. They sat there together in quiet companionship.

The night was warm except for a few cool breezes that cut through the field. Out side of the buzz of the night creatures, he could faintly hear her heart beating. He noted the pulsating blood made her skin deliciously warm to the touch. He was all too aware of her engaging smell. It was the combination of perspiration, vanilla lotion and clean cotton clothes. For a moment he was sorely tempted to inhale her unique fragrance. Distantly he wondered how he could not like it.

Kagome sat a little straighter, "Look!" Inuyasha followed where her finger was pointed. They both witness the brilliant blue streak of the falling star. She looked at him with a dazzling smile, "Make a wish!"

She closed her eyes and thought hard. Inuyasha continued to watch her as she made her wish. He stared at her slightly parted lips as she mumbled to herself. He cleared his throat and said, "I wish-" Kagome put a finger to his lips. He looked at her quizzically.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone otherwise it won't come true." She said sweetly.

"Kagome," He said softly looking down at her. He saw how the moonlight soften her features. She looked at him in speculation as to what he wanted. 

"Yes?" 

"N-nothing…" He quickly looked away. He stared at the moon and remembered something. He licked his dry lips and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?" He was silent, so Kagome didn't push him. She looped her arm around his and looked up at the sky. "It's very beautiful," she said. She stifled a yawn as her eyes began to flutter close.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Inuyasha quickly muttered. Kagome's eyes popped open. She pulled away and stared at him. He cautiously turned his gaze to her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, for the first time you said something absolutely right!" She tackled him with a hug. He laughed as Kagome squeezed him.

"Um… I need to breathe," Inuyasha teased. Kagome pulled away and Inuyasha was stunned to see tiny droplets fall from her eyes, "Kagome?"

She blinked away the tears and smiled at him. In that instant, he couldn't deny what he felt for a very long time. He loved her and it was now or never. Very gently he smoothed her hair away from her face. She looked at him, confused and a little afraid. He rubbed his thumb on her lower lip. He leaned close and whispered into her ear, "I'm in love with you."

Kagome felt the electric shiver run down her spine. It felt like someone poured ice water all over her body. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't talk, and she couldn't move. Of course she didn't have to do anything as she felt his moist lips press against her own. Her arms on their own accord wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Her hands found themselves working their way through his white mane. She was only aware of their lips tenderly caressing each other. 

However, deeper into Inuyasha's forest, not all was fine on that beautiful night. In a shallow grave, the resident spirits awoke. The tombstone with its in enchanted markings glowed once Inuyasha spoke his true feelings. The ground shook until the ground gave way. Otherworldly beings slipped out like shadows. Their eye's the color of brimstone and pain. They slithered along, slowly in the directions of the two lovers.

The fondness of the heart-

Kagome pulled away and sighed contently. She starred at Inuyasha hungrily. For so long she had waited for this moment. Finally, after all these years, he had chosen her… or did he? Kagome pulled away. _Damn it_, she thought. _Even now, that ghost has managed to ruin this perfect moment. _Inuyasha sensing the change in mood guided Kagome's face back to him.

"What wrong?" He said anxiously. He felt a knot grow tighter inside with the thought that he misunderstood the situation.

"Its… It's just that," Kagome groan in frustration. She tried to find the right words to convey her concern but the words she needed escaped her. "I need to know who you love."

Inuyasha blink in confusion. "Huh?"

"Please be honest with me. Do you love me, Kagome or do you love Kikyo's reincarnation? I need to know," Kagome grabbed his hand. Her eyes pleaded with him.

Inuyasha quirked a side smile, "I love you, Kagome, duh!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitch, and briefly she wondered why she was so in love with him. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was seconds off from sweat-dropping. He had to think of something to get them back into their groove. He smiled mischievously and kissed her on the nose. "You think too much."

"I can't help it-" Kagome was silenced as she was bombarded with kisses. She swooned under the pleasure. She had no idea how talented his tongue was. At first it was a struggle to keep up. It wasn't like she had much practice. Soon, they found a rhythm they could enjoy.

In what seemed like hours in bliss, they finally parted reluctantly. Kagome tried to gain her breathe as Inuyasha simply smiled like an idiot. Kagome turned to him and immediately saw the lust in his eyes. They were lit with an unnatural gold hue. Instinctively, Kagome backed away.

"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha's grin turned into a carnal smirk. She leaned further back, as he leaned over her. Gravity took its toil and Kagome fell back onto the soft grass.

"This is going way too fast!" Kagome said even as she felt Inuyasha press on top.

"Then _make_ me stop," he whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome heart was pounding. It wasn't out of fear, but desperate need. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt a hot hand trail up along her thigh and under her skirt. In her mind she grinned, _Okay, so that's how it's going to be? _With a blast from her hand Inuyasha was thrown off of her. Stunned he looked up at the towering girl. He tried to get up but Kagome firmly said, "Sit!" and he was thrown back down. The old anger flashed in his eyes but Kagome didn't mind as she straddles his waist.

"Let's take things a little more slowly…" She purred. Her hand slid over his chest and found the hard nub beneath the red cloth. She gently tweaked the nipple and Inuyasha gasped. Always an opportunist, she covered his mouth with her own and playfully flicked her tongue against his. He moaned in pleasure and pain as her hand turned a little more. 

The two lovers did not go unnoticed. Sesshoumaru was flying on his dragon Ah-un toward his mountain dwelling. With keen eyes he just so happen to see the Miko girl have her way with the loathsome Hanyou. He could see her naked body playfully running away from his idiot half brother into the light of the moon. Her skin was the color of milk it that light. She looked like an ethereal being fallen from heaven. "How odd", he murmured to the night. He looked away, no emotion evident or expression to convey his inner thoughts. He flew high into the night sky. 

It was nearing dawn. Kagome's head fell backwards and she panted hard. Inuyasha's skin was slick with sweat as he rolled off of her. He had to admit, she was a wild cat, and had managed to wear him out. They let the early morning breeze cool their bodies. Kagome rolled onto her side and smiled sleepily at him. Softly she caressed the pointed triangular ears and immediately Inuyasha began to hum with a satisfied growl.

"Inuyasha, I love you. From the very first moment, I loved you, my hot tempered baka." Kagome finally said. She rested her head on his chest, the unyielding beating of his racing heart, lulling her to sleep.

"I love you too my book crazed wench," He said jokingly. However, once he heard her claim, his heart swelled with joy. He knew she loved his but having her say it out loud that was cherry on his ice cream. He really thought he was a fool for waiting so long.

Kagome fell into a deep slumber. She had maybe an hour of sleep before a strange foreboding pushed her back into consciousness. She sat up and looked at the rays of light peeking over the horizon. Inuyasha silently watched her. He frowned as she clasped the whole jewel around her neck.

"Inuyasha… have you decided yet?" She did not look at him. "Do you still desire to become a demon?"

He could hear the pained uncertainty. He also took note the fear in her features. He knew his answer long before. He sat up and pulled her close. "Yes, I have decided."

Kagome looked at him the dread in her eyes had made him waver. "If you become a demon…"

"I'm not," He said abruptly. "Although I still want to, to protect you, I understand that if I make that wish, I'll lose you." He said softly and uncharacteristically spoken wisely. "Kagome, I'm sorry but I can not wish to be human either."

Kagome sighed with relief. "I would never ask you to become a human. I like you the way you are, my cutie-pie Hanyou." She tweaked his ears for emphasis. Inuyasha was stunned. That was a new concept to him. He felt renewed respect for his friend and lover.

He smiled, "So long as you carry the Shikon no Tama, I will always love and protect you." He held her close. 

A sad thought entered her mind. She still had to protect the jewel. It wasn't a resentful thought, more or less a poignant acknowledgement that she had to give up on something. Then she knew as she looked at the man she loved for so long. She would stay, with him, here in the feudal age. It was too risky to take him and the jewel to the future otherwise.

"I want to stay here with you," She said at last. It both hurt and gave her joy. Inuyasha held her close. In that peaceful meadow, how were they to know the danger that inched closer to them? "I  need back to tell my family." Soberly Inuyasha nodded his head. Quietly they gathered their clothes and dressed.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No, I better go alone," She paused, "On the next visit I want to properly introduce you. Right now, I think they'll be too shock to celebrate." She smiled at him. "Don't worry my family loves you."

The Lament of Inuyasha-

Kagome gave Inuyasha another kiss before heading to the Bone Eaters Well. Inuyasha returned to camp, a happy smile planted on his face and joy shining in his eyes.  He thought of the years to come, the family he would raise and the time being with her. He came upon the village just as the sun had come up. Miroku had risen and was meditating near the doorway. Sango had gathered some wood with Shippou and Kohako in tow. As he came up to them, they all smiled knowingly.

Miroku didn't open his eyes as he addressed his friend, "Did you sleep fine last night?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Sleep?" Miroku raised an eyebrow and Sango giggled.

"Its official now, isn't it? Kagome is your woman?" Shippou stated the obvious. Everyone looked expectantly at Inuyasha.

"Well of course, and so you know, _Monk _she's off limits." Inuyasha intoned. Miroku caught the warning but he wasn't about to say that Kagome had been off limits for quite some time.

Suddenly Shippou groaned, "Damn it, now that makes you my dad!" Everyone laughed except Inuyasha and the pouting Shippou.

"Complain about it anymore and you'll be an orphan again, understood… son?" Inuyasha said wickedly. Shippou glared back.

"So how are you and Kagome going to go all about this," Miroku inquired. "Will you go with her to her time?"

"She decided to stay with me," Inuyasha said proudly. Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the back. However Sango had a worried look in her eyes.

"That seems all fine and dandy, but what about Kikyo? For your sake, you better not break Kagome's heart." Sango warned as she stepped into the cabin. Inuyasha's smile faltered at the mention of his ex-lover. He followed her inside and sat down across the demon exterminator. _Always the big sister_, he thought. The others understood the situation and did not follow.

"I'm serious that I love Kagome, I want to be with her," Inuyasha said as he took the offered rice bowl. Sango gave him a stern look, perhaps judging his sincerity.

"What about the matter of Kikyo?" Sango said softly.

Inuyasha bowed his head, "I can never stop loving her. When she was resurrected, I slowly became aware that it wasn't all of her there. It was just a reflection in the mirror." He looked up at her; the intensity glowed with his conviction. "Some how, I feel that she has returned to me but not through Kagome." He paused and looked away, "The Kikyo I knew and loved would want me to be happy…"

Sango nodded her head in approval. They ate in silence. Shippou poked his head in, "The meeting over?" Sango nodded and the rest came in to eat. They were talking about the past. Miroku brought up a story that made everyone laugh. Shippou was about to say something, then he stopped. He sniffed the air.

"Everyone quiet!" Everyone did, more out of shock at how serious Shippou sounded.

Both Inuyasha and Shippou's ears perked up. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. They didn't even see him leave. 

_It stronger now,_ absently Inuyasha note, _the smell of blood, Kagome's blood! _He ran faster and leapt farther. Over the next ridge he could hear her faintly screaming. _Please, please hold on until I get there!_ It was pure terror. His blood was pounding in his ears. His vision blurred with unshed tears. 

Nothing mattered in the blurred world around him except her screams. It was all he could hear. Her scream, filled with pain and panic. He finally landed in the clearing but it was too late.

"Inuyasha!" She called pitifully.

Kagome was bleeding from numerous lacerations. From head to toe bruises began to develop. All around her a flurry of rocks and stones pelt her staggering form. She could feel his presence get closer but she could not see how far off. The blood trickled into her eyes, burning as it did. Finally, unable to stand any longer, she fell.

"Kagome!" He cried as she fell into the well. He rushed over but the shadows that control the rocks attacked him. Furiously he fought and slay the evil spirits. He stood before the well, but before he could jump in two figures appeared. 

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stammered. She did not smile nor react. From behind her a horribly disfigured man held her. The ground shook causing Inuyasha to fall back. The well was surrounded by a sickening miasma. He heard the infamous laughter of Naraku.

"You have vanquished me, now I return the favor!" Its lilting voice said into the haze. The ground continued to shudder and the well was swallowed up. 

"No!" Inuyasha screamed! He struggled to dig the well out but it was no use, as the ground continued to consume it. He too was being pulled into the earthy abyss. He didn't care as he unrelentingly tried to plow the dirt away. Kikyou knelt down beside him.

"Forget about her… you have me now," She whispered. "Now and forever!" Inuyasha struggled within himself as Kikyo brush her lips over his cheek, but even through her ministration, he could still hear the ring of fear in Kagome's voice. 

It was then he became aware of the hot fire of hell burning around them. He also became aware that he wasn't struggling against her embrace.

"Begone evil spirit!" Miroku whacked her on the head with his staff. Kikyo hissed and moved away. Sango rushed up and pulled the Hanyou away from her clutch. 

Kikyo snarled, and in her hate her face contorted into a mask of hideousness. "Why must I suffer a lone? Why must I stand by while my beloved is stripped of me! I will not endure this pain solely!" Again she tempted to grab Inuyasha but Miroku easily put up a shield to protect them. "Curse you Inuyasha! You said you loved me!" Her miko powers began to hum around her, "May you never find happiness for forgetting your promise to me!" The area grew tainted with impending evil. They all stared in horror as Kikyo used the last of her strength to make a seal over the mound-covered well. Then she and the other apparitions disappeared. 

Inuyasha was the first to recover from the shock leapt toward the dirt mound where the well once stood. The barrier repelled him. Miroku and Sango tried to pass the shield but they instantly became ill. They looked dishearten at it. Inuyasha let his tears fall as he beat against the shield.

"Kagome!"

Please Review J 

cocobonk@touchmyinfection.com


	2. A painful rebirth

Vacillate 

**  
Written by Vampyrosa**

**  
Disclaimer: This work is fan fiction and was not meant to infringe on anyone's right or ownership. _Inuyasha_ and it respective counterparts are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. By no means am I making any money off of this. Thank you. However the concepts are from the dark twisted depths of my tortured soul. Enjoy.  
**

Chapter two

**A King among the useless-**

It was 5:00 pm on the humid August day. A man, or what many thought was a mere mortal stood gazing out of the vast city of Tokyo in that steel pinnacle. A multi-billionaire Tycoon and one the most prestigious persona of that age looked over his vast empire. It did not give him the slightest joy. Money, power, and fame were not things he desired. After all he was entitled to such privileges since his birth. These things were frivolous and only matter to the stinking populace of the human race.

He turned away and sat in the rigid desk chair. These years seem to keep dragging on, like an endless wheel. As of late, one idea above all else was clear in his mind. However, it was firmly out of the question. Suicide or the Great Sleep was never an option. Not for this Taiyoukai lord, formerly known as Sesshoumaru. Even in these years of peace, he still could not ignore his responsibility- To govern and protect his lands.

There was a time long ago where it was the greatest perks of being a Lord. To witness the grandeur of the land and rule with satisfaction was above all else his fondest moment. Time as it were was in cohort with change. The two miscreant powers were the constant flow of chaos. His beautiful land, raped repeatedly with war, technological advancement and the spread of _Ningen_was a constant reminder of his lost. When did it happen? Where did he go wrong?

In the end it was inevitable. How foolish his race was, to be so haughty in their pride and power. It was no wonder they had all but vanished. The humans ruled this age now; the time of Demons and Magic was over. He found it sadly ironic how his claws and poison was nothing compared to the squishy grey matter hidden in the thick skulls of humans. How their imagination created such wonders and such devastation. So it all came down to one thing, to fight or be overcome. With pride and dignity as his, he would not allow himself to fall victim to change.

So in time it came to be that he blended and master his way through the now human world. It was a world of mind numbing bright lights, endless stream of gibberish sound and ill stench of humans. He was Lord of Nothing and yet owned everything. Never in all his life had he felt so powerless in this age of peace and prosperity.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head back. The memories of the past tormented him. How he longed for those years. To once again smell the spilt blood of one's enemy. He wished to hear nature's calming song and to walk with dignity in the wild once more. He missed his fallen family; his estrange wife, his kind hearted son and his adoptive daughter Rin. He even missed his half-brother and the miserable retainer. He missed the time when he was not a legend. 

He could feel the ache grow behind his eyes and pulse in side his ears. Sesshoumaru knew he needed to stop doing this to himself. He was living too much in the past. He pulled the container from his pocket and let four pills fall into his palm. He swallowed them, without so much as a grimace. 

The demon let the cool release flow through him as he looked out the window to his domain. He needed something to revive his delight in life. _Anything besides these damn blue capsules_, he thought bitterly.

"I just want to live."

It was 5:07 pm on that hot August day when Chaos heard his call.

**Caterwauling- **

Souta was in the courtyard playing basketball when he heard the cat. He was troubled at the cat's odd mewing. It's loud urgent, "Meow!" rang loudly in the air. Finally tired of the racket, he followed the sound to the well house. Buyo was perched on the rail, still wailing away. 

He didn't need to look in to know something was wrong. He grabbed a flash light off the hook near the door. He shined the light down to see his sister lying in a pool of blood. "K-Kagome!"

"Inu… Inuyasha…?" She gurgled more then said.

"Hold on sis!" Souta ran out to the house and dialed the emergency number. The rest that happen was a blur. He hung up the phone, and then he dialed his mom's work number. He wasn't sure what he said or what he was told but he ended up going to the well house with a blanket and rope ladder. Souta sat next to his sister and tried his best to soothe her. Carefully he covered her with the blanket. He wept softly when he noticed the blanket was beginning to get soaked with clotted blood.

"Kagome, Souta!" He heard his grandfather shout. At first his yell was more then a squeak. It was hard talking with the lump in his throat. He tried again and this time, he was a little louder, "I'm over here!"

Following his grandfather were the ambulance crew and two police officers. Reluctantly he let the paramedics put his sister on a stretcher and pull her up. He numbly talked to the Officers, but even in his state he knew not to talk about his sister's dangerous half life. 

"Do you know what happen?"

"No."

"How did you know your sister was hurt?"

"The cat. It was meowing."

"Your sister is very hurt, are you sure you didn't see anything?"

"No."

"It's okay, you can tell us."

"_I don't know_!" Souta snapped. He pushed past them and ran to his grand father.

Officer Muno and Officer Yukuto starred as the boy rushed away from them. "What do you think?" Officer Muno, the one that remain silent during the questioning only hummed. "It looks like the Naru case, doesn't it?" Officer Yukuto said. "It's the same MO. She's about the same age as the other girls. Also she matches the other criteria with dark hair, dark blue grey eyes, and living at a scared site."

Again his partner made the same no-comment noise.

"The only thing odd is that he left her alive," Yukuto rubbed his chin inquisitively. "Inside a well, no less."

Muno took another drag off his cigarette and then put it out on the cobblestone. His piercing blue eyes scanned over the small crowd. He blew the stream of smoke out much like a snake. He tossed his ebony hair behind his shoulder as he walked up at the newest member.

"Mrs. Higurashi, am I correct?" He said smoothly with concern. "Your daughter is being sent to Koumyou Hospital. However, considering the extreme nature of her injuries we would like to have a talk with you. Here's my number, please call as soon as you're up to it." The woman nodded hesistantly. For some reason or another, she felt uneasy around that man.

He watched her as she talked to her son in a low voice and hugged him reassuringly. He turned to his partner, "I want a close watch on this girl. If it is Naru, he's not going to stop until she's dead." Yukuto nodded his head. He also called head quarters to send a team to set up a crime scene. Muno walked over to the crime scene to analyze the situation before they sent the photographers.

He pulled the flash light and checked the perimeter. The place was clean; spotless. If there was any evidence, it was trampled down by everyone's footsteps. He checked the rail closely and found a strange wiry white hair. It was too long to be dog fur. He placed it inside a plastic bag. He checked inside the well. There were numerous foot prints but they all belonged to the girl's school loafers. 

He stood and mused as he lit another cigarette. No signs of a struggle. No evidence that she was or the suspect placed her there. It was as if she phenomenally appeared down there. He also pondered the fact the wounds looks as if she had rolled down a rocky mountain side, rather then been beaten. He shined a light on the blood clots on the ground. There was no projectile spray or tails to indicate what direction she came from. He looked on the side of the well walls and could not see any signs of blood. 

After all his years as a patrolman, he could not shake the uneasy feeling he got from being inside the shrine. Once out of the temple he nodded to the crew to set up the crime scene.

**The Ride-**

Mrs. Higurashi rode in the ambulance, holding her daughter's hand. She wanted to cry at how badly injured her daughter was. "I-Inu Yasha…" Kagome whimpered.

"It's going to be alright." She tried to soothe.

"Inuyasha… be careful… Inuyasha…" Kagome wept softly.

"Kagome, shh, it's alright, every thing is going to be alright." Her mother said.

"Momma?" She said faintly and cracked an eye open; the crusted blood making it hard to do so. "Tell Inuyasha I love him… tell him I'm sorry…" Kagome closed her eyes and didn't open them for another three months.

The paramedic gave her a curious glance, "Why is she calling for a 'Dog demon'" His partner kicked him roughly in the shin. In a low voice so that he wouldn't disturb the two in the back, "Yankee, you take things too literally. There are some guys that give themselves names like that to be tough. Don't talk, just do your stuff, alright?" 

The 'Yankee' paramedic nodded his head. His internship here in Japan was great but obviously he still had a lot to learn.

**The battle for justice-**

Mrs. Higurashi stood outside the police station. She wiped a stray tear away as she waited for Grand father to pick her up. The way she was treated, she wondered briefly if they thought she was some common criminal. Her lawyer Mr. Onimujo handed her a handkerchief before he left. With all these needless questionings, they had to add to her ordeal.

It was so ridiculous. She had to hire a lawyer to save her grandchild. At first it alarmed her that her little girl was involved in an "intimate" relationship, but that soon faded away with the happy joy of being a grandmother. The joy was short lived when she heard they were going to give Kagome the rape kit. In that so called kit, it was legal procedure to terminate the victim's pregnancy. Her poor daughter had slipped into a coma and had no way to object or give her side of the story.

So Mrs. Higurashi had taken it on herself to do the right thing. She had to stall until Kagome could wake up to make her choice. After all, how would she be able to talk to her daughter again? She knew how Kagome felt about abortions. Then the matter of Inuyasha, how could she look at her soon to be son-in-law with dignity? Her certainty was strong enough that Kagome and Inuyasha would want it so. So she went against the grain and fought the legal system. 

Officer Muno came out and patted Mrs. Higurashi consoling on the back. "I'm very sorry what happen back there. They had no right treating you as such." She nodded her head. Her first impression of the man was a misconception. He was actually a considerate fellow.

"I want to thank you," She said. "The evidence you provided has save my grandchild's life." The white strand of hair was all that was needed to disprove the claim that Kagome was another Naru victim. The blaring fact the hair did not belong to Naru but to Kagome's boyfriend would help end the case they were trying to construct on Kagome. It seemed so hard for them to admit they were wrong and they push head long for an investigation.

"There's no need for that Mrs. Higurashi, I only wish I could do more. Please take care and I hope your daughter will wake soon." He said as he went back inside. She watched him leave and was suddenly reminded of her late husband. Calm blue eyes and black hair.

The car pulled up and she got inside. It was a long day but she fought and won. She would rest easy tonight.

**Renewal of the lambasted-**

It was winter when she awoke. From her bed she could see snow flakes falling. She turned her head to look at the sleeping person beside her in a chair. Tentatively she tapped their shoulder.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" She asked.

The young man sitting next to her jumped in surprise, "Huh?" He blinked then smiled. "Kagome, you're in the hospital, remember?" He said and held her hands. So, her name was Kagome, but who was he?

She smiled and tilted her head, "I'm sorry but I forgot your name."

The young man laughed, "That's the fifth time this week. It's me Hojo, we go to the same senior high school. I'm your friend." He said softly. Predictably he answered her question before she could ask. "Kagome you're suffering from amnesia. A few months ago you got hurt real bad. I'm not sure what the whole story is, but they say that the ordeal is making you forget things."

Kagome nodded her head. She felt sad and empty. So what he said must have been true. She could not remember much of any thing. She closed her eyes and saw a flash of white, red and specks of gold. They were gone before she could recall any thing.

"Be right back!" He said. She heard him talk to a nurse that Kagome was awake. She smiled and peered in on her. "I'll go call your mom, okay?" She said and briskly walked away. Hojo returned to his seat next to her.

"Hojo," she said slowly. Tasting the word, letting it roll around her tongue. In a way she wanted to digest it to gain more understanding. But the word was hallow like a bubble and did not bring her any memories. She looked up at his face, slightly fatigued with worry and hope. "Please tell me all you know about me."

They spent a good half hour talking about what he knew of her. She was faintly shocked he knew so much, and their history went as far back as grade school. The way he held her hands made her wonder if there was something going on between them. If there was, she had to sadly admit, it was no longer there.

The pain…

Kagome laid a hand on her stomach where the ache was. She wanted to throw up suddenly. Hojo shot up and was near panicking. "I'll go get the nurse!" He ran out. Kagome glared at his back. She wasn't dying! She just had an upset stomach. 

Deep down, Kagome knew better. She looked at herself, at the unnoticeable bump. Fear laced with concern filled her mind.

"Kagome?" A middle aged woman and a little boy stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" She answered timidly. The woman rushed over and gave her a fierce hug. The little boy still stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Souta, come over here and visit with your sister." The woman said. The boy did as he was told.

"Hi sis, how are you feeling?" He asked. He handed her a bouquet of roses and daisies.

"I'm feeling okay, a little confused, but I'm okay." She said softly.

At the moment Hojo returned with a nurse in toll. The nurse took her temperature and checked her vitals before trying to soothe the young man. "Ms. Higurashi is quite fine. These things are normal during the first term of pregnancy. She just has a little indigestion." Kagome went wide eyed. The nurse gave her a glass of water and two pink tablets, then left. 

Hojo and Kagome did not look at each other. "You're… pregnant?" Mrs. Higurashi noted the pain in his voice. She calmly got up and asked to talk to Hojo outside.

Once in the safety of the hallway she spoke to the shell shocked boy. "I'm sorry Hojo-kun, I should have mentioned it before but I was afraid." She said quietly. "Kagome has been through so much, has lost so much, please do not think ill of her. I know it was wrong of me but I could not bare the thought of you abandoning her as the others did." She moved a vagrant strand of hair behind his ear. "I noticed that she improved with each of your visits. You alone brought her back with your kindness and care. With this new ailment, she still needs you more then ever."

Hojo nodded his head. "I would never desert her just because of that." He paused, "Where is he? The one she used to cry out for?"

The older woman looked down. It had been three months now and still no sign of him. She could no longer dismiss her worry. "I do not know. He would be here now. He cared and loved Kagome very much but I fear something has happen."

"Did it have something to do with her accident?" He asked.

"I have a feeling that might be the case." She answered.

Hojo ran a hand through his hair and let a puff of air out. "_A mystery…_" He looked into the room. Kagome still carried the look of shock. "I guess I'm not the only one who just found out."

"Yes, I know," Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I must talk to her. There is still time for her to make her decision."

"I suppose you want to be alone for that, but I would like a moment to speak with her." He said with his usual charm. Kagome's mother nodded her head to sanction his request.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug. Softly he spoke into her ear. "Kagome whatever you decide, no matter what, I'll always be your friend." He gave her a gentle squeeze and left.

Kagome turned to her mother. The air was tense with apprehension and intensity. Mrs. Higurashi gave Souta some money to get them something to drink. When he was out the door, she turned her attention to her daughter. "If you have some questions, I'll try and answer them the best I can, sweetheart."

Kagome nodded numbly. "What happen to me? When did I get pregnant and is… Hojo the dad?"

Mrs. Higurashi shifted in her seat nervously, "I'm not sure but you are in your third month. Hojo is not the father; Inuyasha is."

There was no flash of recognition at the name and the mother knew without a doubt the amnesia was indeed severe. "So… where is this… _Inuyasha_…?"

"I do not know," her mother answered honestly. A flicker of panic pass in Kagome's eyes. She continued, "I do know that he loved you very much Kagome."

"If he did love me he would be here," Kagome said in despair.

"He did, without a doubt," Her mother said sternly and before she could say anything more, Kagome finished.

"He's dead, isn't he?" The tone carried finality. Kagome closed her eyes and thought of her nightly terror. The blurred image of red, white and specks of gold calling out to her… it was followed with endless silence. It was the only thing she could remember.

"Kagome if that may be the case," Her mother said, "You must decide if you want to keep the baby, or take an alternate course. Whatever you decide, we'll still love you." The air was calm and quiet. In the last hour, Kagome was practically clueless about who she was. In the last ten minutes she learned she was a mother. It had a bittersweet ring to it. Kagome laid a hand on her abdomen. She knew no one would respect her and may even look down at her if she kept the baby. Yet, this child was the only thing left, the only link to the man called Inuyasha who loved her.

A picture flashed in her mind. It was her in the future, holding a baby, and singing old lullabies. The vision took her further still and she was in a field of flowers and a little child coming towards her, calling to her. She could almost hear the child call her mommy.

"I want to keep my baby," Kagome said. "I do not know who I am but I know who I want to be." Her mother cried and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy!" She said and rocked her little girl. In her mind, Kagome would always be her little girl. "I'm going to be a Grandma!"

"Cool, so I'm going to be an uncle huh?" Souta said on his way in. He handed out the sodas. The two women pulled him too into the hug.

**A winter in the soul-**

Sesshoumaru walked a lone on his vast estate. The street sounds were indeed loud even in this place. He had grown used to it with time. His boots crunched nicely over the fresh falling snow. He wore mostly black now and contrasted greatly with his surroundings. His mind was else where- Somewhere lost in the past.

~~~

Rin was almost thirteen. She wore a thick fur lined wrap as she played in the snow. As of late, he had noticed the sadness grow in her. She was no longer a child. He wasn't sure if she ever was. She had long since been hardened with war and living with a Demon. The fire in her eyes had dimmed.

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama, a bird!" She held the sculpted creature. He smiled kindly to the offered gift.

"It's very beautiful. You are quite talented Rin," He said after a fashion. Each day that passed he saw how the loneliness was eating away her happiness. Even now she tried to please him with her cheerful one sided banter. She loved him with all her heart. He knew that all too well, but now he wondered if that was enough for her.

The snow had stopped falling and a little sunlight filtered through the clouds. In the streams of light fell onto the white wilderness in

oval shapes. One such ray fell on her, highlighting her pristine form as she made more figurines. She was growing into a woman and a beautiful one at that. Soon in time she would want to love another. The idea troubled him.

Rin sighed softly as she made little figures of people. He walked to her and knelt next to her. He understood what she needed. She needed to be with her kind but he was selfish. It had only been five years ago that he revived her. In that time he had fought hard against the growing feeling of attachment. Now it was too late. He needed her and her smiles, her love and devotion.

His need was killing her though. He had to admit his love was not enough to keep her happy. Sesshoumaru stood up, wondering what he could do to bring her contentment. Rin followed him with a curious gaze.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…?"

"Walk with me," he said. Rin obediently followed. She held his hand as was her custom. They walked quietly for the first mile. The walk down hill was easy enough. They came upon a ridge and below a grand village were festering with life. It was a great trading place. He picked her up and leapt the rest of the way down. He set her on her feet and the two began to walk toward the parish.

Rin gasped at the sheer size of the place. Her hands tighten as they walked into the crowd. For the first time in months she was truly happy. He noted the bustling people all stopped as the two entered. They quickly dispersed as he made his way through to a particular building.

Once inside, he bought Rin the finest silk kimonos, slippers and any other accessories she desired. At first she had no idea what they were for. She grew quite angry at the ladies who tried to dress her. Sesshoumaru watched from the corner as she lost the battle and begrudgingly let them turn her into a little lady.

They had stopped at various stores before they left. Rin was more then happy with her new gifts. As they we're leaving, Rin happen to stop in front of a Dojo were many of the samurais were training. It wasn't them that caught her attention but one of the caretakers. There was a boy much the same age as she sweeping the cobblestones. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello," He said and went back to sweeping. Rin blush and half hid behind her guardian. "Hi," Rin squeaked. Ever since that day, Rin wanted to come back almost every month. He didn't desire it but the fear of not seeing her smiles, he complied. From that one encounter, Sesshoumaru knew he had some how lost his Rin.

She had secretly longed to be a Priestess like Kagome. He should have killed that boy for giving Rin ideas. It was a year later, she convinced him to let her stay in the village for the winter. With a great deal of pleading on her part, he allowed her to practice at a nearby shrine. He could vividly remember that conversation and the events that followed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I can I ask you something?" Rin asked nervously.

He nodded his head as he eased the double headed dragon to the ground. They got off and Rin walked to an upright boulder. She sat down with grace and elegance. She cocked her head to the side, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I just wanted to let you know I love you very much."

"I know Rin," He said as he sat next to her. With one hand he smoothed her hair, so glossy and shiny in the mid day sun.

"But lately, I was thinking… I really want to become a Miko or a priestess."

He nodded, his heart coming to a halt. "Is that so?"

She nodded her head rapidly, her ponytail bopping eagerly, "Yes, I want to stay at Kyoto this winter. They are need of a priestess since the current one is ailing. She said she could make me her apprentice."

He was silent. His greatest fear was upon him. He wanted to say or do something to persuade her with a different choice. His thoughts fought over each other with an excuse for her not to do this. His mind was quieted as Rin held his hands, her eyes bright with a pleading glitter to them.

"Please father, it's only for the winter. Please?" Rin asked again.

She called him… father. That was the first time she had ever called him such a name. He looked at Rin, who was no longer a child but a young lady. Her bright intelligent eyes watched him. "I will have to think about it," He said and got up. Although he didn't want too, he looked back at her. Never had he seen such turmoil and anguish in her liquid brown eyes. It was quickly replaced with silent anger. Briskly she walked past him as she saddled herself on Ah-Un. They rode back in silence.

In all his years he had never been afraid. All that encountered him feared and respected him. How that a mere mortal girl had cowed him was beyond his reasoning. They did not say any thing when they return to his mountain dwelling. The air was tight with anxiety. He did not need to look at her to know she was quietly weeping on her futon. No words were spoken as they readied for the night. Even Jaken kept his trap shut. As she slept he watched her and made up his mind.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Rin sleepy sat beside him to watch the glory of the new day. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said nothing. He looked down at her, "You have my permission to go," he said. He witness another sunrise as Rin smiled up at him. She hugged him fiercely and started to laugh with joy.

Sesshoumaru stood before the shine with Rin. Everyone hid in fear, all except for the boy, Jun who had befriended Rin. People were unusually quiet as the Demon said a farewell to his human daughter. Without a beat Rin latched onto him and cried softly. "I love you Sesshoumaru-sama! I'll always will." She pulled away and Sesshoumaru help wipe a tear away.

"You will always be in my heart." He whispered to her. She smiled at the acknowledgement.

"Please don't look so sad, it's only for a couple of months. Although I won't be there in person, my spirit will always be with you." She said. Snow began to fall on them. She tilted her head and gave him a toothy grin. "Think of me whenever it snows and I'll think of you."

Even as she passed from this plane, Sesshoumaru stood in the frozen garden and let the snow flakes fall in his hand. "Rin…"

To continued…

Please review : )

P.s. Check back every Monday to see the latest chapter!


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3

**Nemesis-**

Resting in this empty void, the only thing to comfort him were his memories of his past life. He was once a powerful force to be reckoned with. Yet here he was locked away for his past deeds. Foolish that the mere mortals that placed him here thought the oblivion would keep him here forever. Did they not know over time, he's powers grew? Soon it would be time for his comeback.

If he had a body, he would have sighed and laid back in contemplation. In the world of the living, he was considered a vile disgusting creature. His captors loathed him and feared him. They hunted him down for what he represented.

Like before, if he had a body, he'd probably be smiling. Their hatred was misguided. As it were, they created him. Therefore they should have destroyed themselves when they sentenced him into the void. There are always two sides to a coin. Where there is light lurks the darkness, in this case, that was what he was. He was born from misery, sadness, hatred, greed and every other thing that ailed mortal souls.

Through all the nations, he had many names, spoken in different tongues. It had always meant one thing; Evil. What a ridiculous notion. Evil? When it all comes down to it, what is evil? Truly a misconception created by mortals to explain why bad things happen. The price for logic is the sacrifice of instinct. Curious little minds are often filled with confusion. It was anarchy humans and other mortals feared. In this fear created a need for good versus evil. They created numerous religions and beliefs to cut clear the path. A redundant solution when things didn't go their way.

When good came into existence, so did he.

In this void he would wait. The damn mortals ebbing sense of morals was making it increasingly easy for his return. Yes, he would _wait_ his memories and revenge soothing him. If he had a body, he would laugh with anticipation.

**Home sweet home-**

Hojo stood out side the hospital with Kagome's bags. He waited patiently as the nurse and a few doctors bid her goodbye. She came down the stone stairs and gust of wind swirled around her. Hojo's breath was caught as he witness the mini wind tunnel threw snow all around her like white glitter. Kagome made a small 'eep' as she ran the rest of the way to him.

"Wow," He said. 

"What?" Kagome asked as she shook the snow out of her hair.

"Oh, I said, How… are you feeling?" He stammered.

"I feel great. I can't wait to go home. Ready?" She took his hand with out needing to hear his reply. They walked over to the car garage, but on the way she stopped to look up at a bare tree. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to do so. Hojo was too stunned to really take notice. With a gentle tug, Kagome resumed her walk.

As they walked over to the vehicle, Kagome just gawked at Hojo's car. It was a cherry red GTO, with a beefed up engine and accessories. Kagome whistled her disbelief. Hojo looked especially pleased that Kagome knew what was inside. She closed her eyes and could remember him telling her about his graduation gift.

"Does it have NOS?" Kagome questioned. Hojo shook his head in negation. 

"Nope, that's a little too ballsy for me. Although my Uncle still insists on installing it, but I'm afraid I'm just not the racing type. Promise you won't tell anyone?" He said.

Kagome hooked her pinky with his, "I pinky promise!" She gave him a coy smile, "We need to try it some time though."

"Yeah… right." He clicked the button to unlock the doors. They hopped in. Kagome said nothing as Hojo popped in an American Cd of Hard Punk. The bass was blaring and the speakers thundered. Hojo gave her a smile before peeling out of the car Garage. 

Kagome spoke easily to him. Their topics range from music to college majors. Hojo wasn't sure if he was going to college, since he had a position within his Uncle's business. As for Kagome, she would have to graduate later, probably during summer school. Kagome laid a hand on her stomach. Hojo glanced over and saw her complex mood dance around her face.

"Kagome," he grabbed her hand, "Every thing is going to be alright." She smiled at him and returned the squeeze. "You'll always have me there for you."

"You don't know how much it means to me," Kagome said softly. He smiled at her glad to hear he was making a difference. So Kagome settled deeper into the bucket seats. She leaned her head back as she listened to the music. She was going home. 

_She was going home!_

Before they knew it, or because how fast Hojo drove they were racing up her street. They pulled up to the curb that led up to the Sunset Shrine. Hojo, always the gentlemen grabbed her luggage and hauled them up the steps. Kagome took a little longer. She looked up and down the streets, then the steps. Every thing was so new.

Stepping up on the first step, she had a glimpse of herself falling down. Everything around her changed. She was crying over a skinned knee. A man was softly cooing to her as he picked her up. The glare of the sun, and curtain of tears hid his face from view. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of the cobwebs in her head but it was no use, the memory was gone. Even if that was the case, she could still feel the gentle feeling she got. The calm, reassuring presence touched her deep. She bounded up the stairs to catch up with Hojo.

Her mother was wiping her hands on her apron as she spoke with Hojo on where her room would be. Her little brother Souta was motioning him to follow as he led them up stairs. Her mother smiled, and there was an elderly man with a cane, who hobbled up to her to give her a hug.

"My dear Kagome," He said kindly. She went up to the man she figured was her grandfather. She gave him a hug that conveyed her happiness. She smiled to herself: he smelt like roots and herbs.

"Oh Kagome, I made your favorite tonight. Go ahead and get situated and then I call you when it's ready." Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's cheek, and in a low tone said, "It's good to have you back."

Kagome smiled as she rushed to the voices up stairs. She ran to the room with the lights on. Souta was on the bed petting the cat. All the while Hojo was looking at her pictures she had on the desk. Her room was small, clean and strangely empty. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was missing. She scanned her room and spotted the window. She rushed over and opened it. There was nothing there but a baren tree. Hojo watched out of the corner of he's eye. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Kagome laughed derisively at her action, "Nothing, really. I just kind of expected something to happen."

"Like Inuyasha sitting there?" Souta said revertly. The room grew quiet at the mention of the unknown man's name. Buyo jumped out of his arms and Souta playfully followed. "Come back here!"

Kagome let a small sigh escape her lips. Hojo walked up to her and held her from behind, arms casually slung over her shoulders. "How can it be? How is it possible to miss something you can't remember?" Kagome was sullen. "I'm scared Hojo."

"What are you scared about?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders to ease her tension.

"I'm afraid to be alone." She admitted.

"You're not alone, you have me, your family-"

"That's different Hojo. I'm thankful I have you all, of course… It's just something else." She closed the window with a heavy thud. Before anyone could say anything her mother called them downstairs. They walked out. Kagome stopped just out her door to look at the window. The curtain was still moving, and for a split second she thought she saw a person sitting on one of the limbs of the tree. She shrugged her shoulders and closed her door.

**Relentless-**

Sesshoumaru was in a large emporium with various scrolls and books. There were four Demons, of various origins filing and organizing documents. They did not dare to look at their lord. To be so disrespectful could mean death. Today, like many other days, he was in a foul mood. 

Sesshoumaru popped a few more pills in his mouth and concentrated on his work. It seemed with his brother's death, the Tetsusaiga had mysteriously vanished off the face of the earth. This knowledge had always bothered him, but to top it off the week that had followed came as a blank. It was a nuisance up until now. He had to understand why. With nothing else to do with his time, he plunged head first into trying to rediscover his father's precious heirloom and to uncover what had happen.

The sharp knock on the door raised many eyes. A handsome man with garnet red locks strolled into the room with an armload of parchment paper. Old symbols not even the human race could ever decipher were written on its soiled surface.

"Hey, I got it," He said as he looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I know this isn't the time but those damn interlopers are back. I taken care of the lycant and thirty vampires but this is getting redundant. When are you coming back to the hunt?" He said as he lean on the desk, his tail swishing. Sesshoumaru glared at his supposed _friend_. "Alright I'm going." The man waved over his shoulder.

He walked halfway through the room and stopped. He turned around, "Don't forget the New Years Eve Dinner. Many are looking forward to your speech. It's only in a few weeks," He said then left.

Sesshoumaru didn't even look up or acknowledge the Fox demon. He was too busy reading a scroll. It was written in blood, of whose, it was hard to tell. Human, demon, beast, the ink was too old to smell out. He laid it on the table and read the following.

_In the land far to the west, the Hanyou Inuyasha wields a powerful sword made of his father's fang, Tetsusaiga. This legendary sword was able to slay 100 strong demons in one swing._

Sesshoumaru skimmed over the majority where it mentioned his half brother's battles. The defeat of the Hanyou Naraku, as he expected was void of any details. It just laid down the facts the Hanyou was destroyed by Inuyasha and his rag-tag team. The passage kept repeating itself. At the point of tossing it away he came upon something else. If his calucalations were correct, this certain event happen when more then half the Youkai population was wiped out. It was small and hastily written.

_The final guardian has come at last. Beware the devil that disguises itself within a mere human girl's flesh. No youkai can ever stand up to this child as she has the power of the netherworld. Hell will open up and call forth the return of its children. _

_Beware the girl… key… none can stand in her presence… trinity power…_

Sesshoumaru glared at the parchment. The rest was blurred and parts of the scroll were eroded. He sat back and ordered everyone out. He stared down at it seeing if he could recognize anything else. Nothing seemed to pop out. 

He turned to his laptop and type down what he had discovered. The container the Fox Youkai brought held his Retainer's records. He read through most of them but the very last scroll held his attention. He took great interest as to what it said. He reread the entry.

_"… Inuyasha the Hanyou came to the palace grounds with ill news. In his company he had the dreaded Toriniti-san and sought council with his elder half brother, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama. His manner was most unusual, for the whelp was unnaturally calm and respectful._

_In the Hanyou's account, the battle of the Kokushibyou and Living was to take place on the following evening, under the moonless night. The Hanyou was unnaturally calm when he acknowledge tomorrow was his last day to live. He told the great lord of the western lands to hide out, away from the battle, for any demons that were present would die._

_The lord Sesshoumaru-sama demanded to know why he should hide. The Hanyou laugh bitterly and motioned him to the window. The Lord Sesshoumaru-sama looked upon his human pet Rin playing with a woman made of light. Even from this height, to look at the woman was equal to starring at the sun. The Hanyou Inuyasha claimed anyone near with youkai blood for hundreds of leagues would be purified._

_The Hanyou simply held up three Vails. Contain within each vessel was a concoction that was potent enough to neutralize the demon blood, temporarily rending the drinker a human for a day. He gave them to the lord Sesshoumaru-sama in case The Lord didn't make it out in time. The Master asked why he was doing this. The Hanyou continued to look upon the woman and said the lands would fall to ruin if there was no one there to guard it. _

_Upon leaving the Hanyou asked a favor, a dying man's wish. Lord Sesshoumaru agreed to his request. The Hanyou left and was never seen of again."_

Sesshoumaru sat back in contemplation. What request did he agree to? He looked down at his Laptop and entered what he read. Again, it told him every thing up to the battle, and then it resumed well after the battle was over. Why was it coming as a blank? He could not fathom why the whole majority was missing. Comparing the two accounts he did a cross reference. 

So far he came up with that a girl, a human girl, with supernatural powers was able to purify thousands of demons. He assumed that this altercation resulted in the weakening in all youkai and the death of more then half his kind. What also caught his attention were the many testimonials mentioning _Toriniti-san _or the Trinity being. That and the girl had purifying magic, meaning she was most likely a miko or white witch. Could it have been Inuyasha's ningen lover? It was impossible. The undead miko died with the confrontation with Naraku and the human girl died a year before this incident. 

He continued his work, occasionally popping pills and typing away like a madman.

**Walk down memory lane-**

Kagome helped her mother load the dishes into the dish washer. Once done she kissed her mom on the temple and said her good night. It really felt good to be home. She stood in the bathroom, brushing out her wayward ebony hair. Looking at herself, she felt different. To be more specific she felt like a real woman. She rubbed her midsection and was amazed at the little miracle she carried. 

However, along with pride came the inevitable linger of fear. Would she be a good mom? Heck, was she even ready to have a kid? She nibbled on her lower lip and starred hard at her reflection. Just a young woman looked back at her with no answers. Kagome swallowed hard. She washed her face quickly and left.

Sitting on her bed, she finally gave her room a once over. She noticed a small book shelf in her closet. Curiosity getting the best of her she dug through them. To her utter astonishment she found her dairies, they went as far back as her 7th birthday. Looking at the clock, which was 7:45 pm, she decided she had time to read them. The first was comical as she had yet to learn how to write properly. Her penmanship was a tad sketchy. It made her laugh at all the silly little things she done. She finished it with a warm sigh, and reached for another one.

Upon touching the blue cloth bound journal, Kagome felt a chill. She open it and read all the way to the middle. Everything was fine. It had the typical girl growing up problems. She turned the page and gasped.

The only thing there was written in red pen, carefully scrawled, 

_Today daddy died in a car crash._

Kagome took a careful breath and set it aside. She pulled her legs up so she may rest her chin on her knees. She had wondered about that. In the living room, there was a picture of a man in a business suit sweeping the shrine grounds, smiling like he didn't mind. He had a nice open smile, blue eyes, and long black hair held back with a clip. She also noted that he had dimples. Was he her father?

She picked it back and began to read. It didn't resume until three months had passed. Her own bitterness and denial shocked her. The pages were often lettered with blurry plops which were likely to be tears. She read what she could when it happen. 

It came as a rush. It felt like she was slammed against the wall. The memories assaulted her already frail brain.

She relived every moment. Like an addicted she grabbed dairy after dairy reading every thing she could. It no longer matter what time it was anymore. Once finishing she reread it over again. It was so strange. She was reliving all the emotion, all her experiences, and all her thoughts. She doubled over and cried.

Mrs. Higurashi was down the hall in the computer room when she heard the sniffling sound. She got up and went straight to Kagome's room. In the middle of thrown Journals sat her daughter quietly weeping. Cautiously she walked in the room. She sat next to her daughter and automatically Kagome latched onto her mother's shoulder, bawling.

"Shhhh," Mrs. Higurashi cooed as she rubbed Kagome's back, "Honey what's wrong?"

Kagome hiccupped, her eyes puffy tried to blink back more tears. "I'm so confused. I don't know who I am anymore."

"You are Kagome, my brave, honest and dependable daughter." Mrs. Higurashi said after a while. "Sweetheart in time every thing will come to you. Don't try to rush the process, remember what the therapist said."

"I know…" Kagome sniffed. 

"There's something else isn't there?" Her mother knowingly asked. 

Kagome nodded absently, "Tell me about him."

"Inuyasha?"

"No, my dad. What was he like?" Kagome looked up at her mom desperate for answers. "I wrote about him in my dairies but it doesn't really seem like much."

"Well, you father was…" Kagome watched as her mother's eyes took on a faraway look, "He was a kind man but really sweet. He had the most adorable smile." She sighed softly and Kagome listened whole heartedly. Her mother told her how strong he was mentally, his humble opinions about the world. She told her about the faraway places he been for his job. She also spoke about his addiction to chocolate chip cookies and Sci-fi magazines. Kagome smiled as her mother carried on about what a good father he was and a wonderful husband.  Towards the end, Mrs. Higurashi was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and tried to speak through tears, "Your father would have been so proud of you Kagome." 

The two women sat and consoled each other. Grimly Kagome decided she would not let her child grow up feeling this sort of pain. Some way or another, she would uncover what had happen. Her baby deserved that much. 

Mrs. Higurashi sat up with a start. "Oh my! It's almost two in the morning. You better get some rest; tomorrow will be a long day." Kagome nodded. Her mother gave her a kiss on the temple and left. However, Kagome sat there for a moment. She put the diaries away. Looking at her womb she made a promise to her unborn baby. Finally feeling at rest she curled up into the blankets. She slept peacefully.

**Melancholy-**

"How is he today?" Sango asked as Miroku came closer. He wore a stern and troubled look. 

"I'm afraid he's getting worse," Miroku lean on his staff wearily, "Nothing seems to be getting through to him. He just sitting there wasting away."

Sango nodded her head. It had been a month since Kagome was locked away in her time. Everyone was busy trying to find ways to break the barrier. All Inuyasha did was sulk. She understood his misery but he was letting it get the best of him. Nothing seemed to work. She tried, Keade tried, and even his best friend Miroku tried but nothing. Sango shook her head in despair.

"Shippou fill a pitcher and gather up some sturdy rope. Kohako could you get my armor for me please?" Sango said. Miroku looked at her questionably and she pointedly responded, "If he's not going to move, by the gods I'll make him."

"Aren't you being a little hasty?" Miroku asked.

"He's not going to get any better moping around the well like some mourner at a gravesite. We need to get him away from there, and back with his friends," She paused, "With his family." Miroku smiled at her determination. 

The troop gathered up their supplies to collect their down and out friend. The group was unusually quiet. More so since Kagome left. What they were attempting to do was very dangerous and somewhat cruel. They all agreed, it was a necessary evil.

What they didn't know was that Inuyasha received a visitor after Miroku left. The air grew colder and the silence was deafening. The only sound that dared to interrupt the quiet was the low hum of the wind. Inuyasha was still crouched in front of the well. His skin was filthy and his hair was in knots. It seemed the days with out eating took a great toll on his Hanyou body. He was emancipated beyond recognition. 

Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing. He was in line of sight of Inuyasha but the Hanyou did not acknowledge him. He came close enough where the stench did not bother his nose too much. He snorted in distaste.

"What a disgrace. Does it bring you joy to dishonor father's noble blood?" Sesshoumaru said calmly. The intense gold orbs watched in mild curiosity. Inuyasha didn't respond. He circled the prone and defenseless Hanyou. "That must be the case, since you do it so very often." He could not decide what was more irksome, the lack of response or the blank look in the other's eyes. 

"Inuyasha get up," He commanded. Inuyasha continued to sit there staring into the void. His patience was spent. He walked over to the other and kicked him. Inuyasha didn't make a sound as he rolled onto his side. Limp as a doll he continued to stare at the Bone Eater's well. 

Sesshoumaru smiled just barely, "So you wish to die?" He stood over the fallen form and rested his foot at the other's throat. "Why little brother do you wish to die? It couldn't be for that worthless human you kept as a lover." There was a small spark of anger in those placid amber eyes. It quickly faded. 

"Even with Father's sword and that blasted jewel, you were unable to protect your property." Again that intense rage Sesshoumaru saw, "You were so unfit, they slipped between your fingers. You were always so weak."

"Shut… up…" The voice was harsh through un-use. Inuyasha never once looked at his brother but continued to stare at the well.

"Tell me, _dear brother_, is your wench dead? Is that the reason you sit out here day after day hoping to die?" He applied pressure until Inuyasha turned a few shades whiter. He leaned down and in a deadly whisper, "Do you think Kagome would be pleased?"

That was final straw. Inuyasha roared and threw off the imposing foot. Sesshoumaru backed up calm as snow. Inuyasha was seething with hatred. The two continued in a stand off.

"Go to hell," Inuyasha bit out. His hands clenched and unclenched. Sesshoumaru gave him a cool glance and turned away. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

"You bore me. I think I'll slaughter a few villages before I retire for the night." Sesshoumaru was nonchalant. Inuyasha pounced but was easily side stepped. To any onlookers, it only appeared a dust stormed had gathered in just that area. 

Shippou and Miroku were the only two to take notice. They raced up to the scene. The other's quickly caught up. All of them stood there gaping at the raw carnage of the fight. At last Inuyasha fell back, badly beaten. Cautiously the group ran to their friend's aid. Sesshoumaru stood and lazily flicked his hand to remove the coagulated blood. 

He glanced at each of them and finally at Inuyasha who was gagging on his own blood. "I highly doubt that bitch of yours is dead. She's far too stupid to die easily." He turned away. The group glared at his retreating back.

Inuyasha felt numb inside. He was just too weak to do any thing, much less protest. So he had to settle on defeat. He let his friends fawn over his injuries and even let Miroku carry him to the village. He was silent for most of the night. He couldn't help it. He felt dead with out Kagome. 

Shippou sat on his chest and carefully poured broth down Inuyasha's throat. Sango and Keade were giving him a sponge bath before they could tend to his injuries. Miroku sat by talking with Kohako about various theories on how to break the shield barrier. He listened to them. Letting their calm voices soothe his broken heart.

Oddly enough, what his brother said gave him peace of mind. There was a chance that Kagome was alive. This new idea opened various doors in his mind. Maybe Kagome was okay and was trying to get to the past. Maybe she was waiting for him to get her! 

Inuyasha sat up suddenly. He startled his friends at his abrupt change. "Do you think she's still alive?"

The group all nodded. "I believe in my heart she is fine." Keade said, "Right now, you need to gather your strength, this journey is long and hard. Rest easy tonight Inuyasha." Reluctantly he obeyed. He closed his eyes and thought of Kagome and the day he come to rescue her.

To be continued…


	4. The ties that bind

****

AN: I'm so sorry this took forever to get out. The original story was destroyed. A worm got into my computer and destroyed most of my documents. Which suck. I was so dishearten that it had to take some time to rewrite everything. It wasn't a total lost. I got a chance to cement most of my ideas. Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews and sticking with me. Without further ado, the story….

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

****

Uncertainty-

It was early morning. The sun had yet to peak over the horizon. Kagome sat at her desk with a new leather bound journal. It was a gift from her grand father and Souta. Apparently she had missed her birthday. The night before, they had a belated birthday party for her. Many of her friends had come, courtesy of Hojo. The devilish boy had convinced her mom and everyone to throw a surprise party. 

It was indeed a big surprise. She had only been home a week when it happen. Since her awakening, it was the best thing that had happen to her. It was warming to know so many cared. Although her memories were somewhat screwed up and at times missing, she didn't mind so much. She was intent on having a blast. 

She had received a lot of presents, but it was the journal that she was thankful for. Still in her pajamas, and tussled from sleep, she leapt out of bed. Immediately she sought a pen and...

She looked down at the first blank page. What should she write? She closed her eyes momentarily and soon the words came to her. She let her hand make the delicate strokes on the crisp white paper.

__

Today will be a new day for me. To live and to learn and perhaps to remember. I am Higurashi Kagome, reborn. Already so much has happen. A few months back, I was involved in a serious accident. The nature of the incident is still unclear. The background possibility is even stranger. You see, I was able to travel through time using the dry well that is located on our family shrine. 

It's very bizarre. Could you imagine that I Kagome was able to travel to the past? Not only that but fight demons on an epic quest to gather (Kagome paused to remember what her grandfather called them)_Shikon no Tama shards. It was a race to collect as many before some _(Again Kagome paused to think of the half demon term) _Hanyou called Naraku could. They said that these shards gave demons great power. To be honest, it's sounds like a fairy tale. I want to believe like they do, but it's difficult. Things like that don't happen in the real world. Does it? _

When my family first told me, I couldn't believe it. Dare I say that I knew but didn't want to acknowledge it? It's true. Ever since I came home, the well house always sent shivers of fear through me. I need a little more time to calm my anxiety when I go near there. I can't ignore this feeling I get though. In that place, there's a clue as to why I am like this. I just know it! Yet, I'm afraid. I'm so afraid to go near that place. I feel like I'll suffocate. I'm ashamed of my cowardliness.

Even though my family told me of my adventures and the man I left there, they all seem reluctant to go into details. Sometime I get the impression they don't want me to go back. The other day I had managed to scrounge up enough courage to go inside but my grandfather said he was about to clean it. Souta out of the blue wanted me to play with him on his new game system and not only that but my mom wanted my girly opinion of a dress she bought. I know my family has good intentions, I just need to trust in their judgement for the time being.

Even with that knowledge, I can't help but feel restless. If I'm ever going to regain peace of mind and heart I must unravel this mystery. I have to do it alone. From what my mother and grandfather told me, whatever I was dealing with was dangerous. I tell every thing to Hojo, but I have this gut instinct not to tell him about this. I feel almost guilty about withholding this information from him but it's the only surefire way to keep him safe. Hojo is so very dear to me, I can not bear to think of anything happening to him.

As of late, I notice his fondness of me is a lot deeper then this supposed friendship. If my circumstances were different I know he would be a good man to give my heart to, yet that's not the case here. The father of my baby is in that other world. Inuyasha is his name. My mom seems to adore him a lot more then she does Hojo. That says a lot! She told me about his "cute doggy ears" which has me a little worried. Regardless of appearances, I know I will love this child more then any thing- Human or Hanyou. 

Inuyasha: what a strange and curious name that is. It's pleasant, and rolls off my tongue playfully. Then again sometimes the name scares me. I find myself waking up in a cold sweat calling out that name. The bed sheets cling to my sweaty body like a body bag. Afterwards I always feel so a lone and lost. Inuyasha. That name alone seems to spark up something in side me, be it good or bad. 

Inuyasha! If only I could remember who you are. 

"Kagome, are you up yet? Hojo will he here shortly to take you to school." Mrs. Higurashi called from behind the door.

"I'm up!" Kagome responded. She looked at the whole three pages and whistled her disbelief. Who knew she had so much to say? She got up with a grin and reluctance as she closed her journal. She began to prepare for the day.

****

Bend the truth-

Sesshoumaru had been expecting the Kitsune who was presently bowing. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and Shippou sat upright. "Thank you milord for granting me this audience," He bowed again.

"Get to the point," Sesshoumaru let his voice blithely fill the room.

Shippou cocked a half smile, "I found her, and to think she's been under my nose this whole time! I've found Kagome and she's right here in Tokyo!" He couldn't hide the excitement from his voice.

"I am aware of the existence of the girl." Sesshoumaru replied coolly. 

Shippou looked stunned. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the Kitsune. Shippou realize his mistake and rephrased it. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, but you knew that I was waiting and searching for her for so long. Milord, why didn't you tell me?" He was answered with cold silence and a yellow well-worn envelope.

Shippou took it with slight puzzlement. Inside he found folded documents and many pictures. He slid the contents out and looked at the pictures. He picked up one with a little girl with two pigtails, dress in a summer dress and she was holding a red balloon. He couldn't put his finger on it but she resembled someone. The light bulb went off in his head when he realized it was Kagome. All the pictures were of her at various stages of her life. The most current one was her sitting next to a boy eating lunch.

Shippou was beyond confused, "Why are you keeping tabs of Kagome?"

"She is one of the few descendents of Rin." Even with such few words, Shippou understood the underlying meaning. It was an unspoken custom in Youkai society to watch over their charge's lineage. It was a contrary way of preserving a memory and coping with change. He knew he wasn't going to get any more out of him. So he busied himself with reading the papers.

He read the most recent note, "Kagome has amnesia."

"It's a side effect from Kikyou's curse," Sesshoumaru answered. 

Shippou's eyes narrowed at the memory. "I have to see her!" Shippou said. 

"Why? You will only attract attention to her weaken state." Sesshoumaru questioned. 

"I have to see her, she was like a mother to me." Shippou said with finality.

"You knew her less then two years." 

Shippou bowed his head at the honest truth. He looked up at the Taiyoukai lord, "Permission to speak freely sir." Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "For someone who hates humans, why are you so concern about her?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously. Shippou knew he was pushing it. There was a thin line that separated them from enemy and ally. He backed pedaled, "Please forgive my rudeness. I have no right to question your opinions or actions. Please accept my apology."

After a long silence, Sesshoumaru said, "She's pregnant with Inuyasha's child." Shippou was silent. Fear gripped him at the thought. Four centuries ago, Sesshoumaru had enacted the law forbidding the breeding between humans and Youkai. Hybrids were likely killed on the spot. They starred at each other, and Shippou felt the untold warning. He was worried about Kagome and her unborn child's safety. Sensing his anxiety, Sesshoumaru concluded. "Kagome has absorbed the Shikon no Tama once again. Although it's dormant, it masking the child's power. For the time being, she will blend in with the masses, undisturbed." The room was filled with a darker threat. "With your crusade against these foreign beasts and in your position within the council, it would be wise to keep your distance from her."

"Why are you doing this?" Shippou asked. It was a loaded question. Why hadn't the great Lord killed Kagome but instead choose to protect her through anonymously? He was going against his own law!

"I need this girl alive. There are questions I have that only she may be able to answer in this point of time." Sesshoumaru replied off handedly. His posture was rigid and unyielding. "Even if you contact her against my request, she will not remember you. Your efforts will be fruitless."

"I am her friend, I should be there to help her get though this." Shippou said calmly. He was burning with anger but he had to remain docile. He knew to argue otherwise was both unhealthy and redundant. What the hell did the _Great Taiyoukai_ know of love and friendship? It was a lost cause to stand on his motives.

"As I have stated before, you will only be putting her in danger. She does not have all of her wits, and is powerless to those that seek your destruction. She alone must master her own mind. Interfering now will only confuse her more." Sesshoumaru paused momentarily. "If you seek to protect her, do so but do not obtrude with her life."

Before he could get a word in, Sesshoumaru dismissed him. Frustrated he got up to leave. Sesshoumaru said nothing as his loyal follower left. He felt drained. Across from him he picked up the well-worn envelope. He pulled out two photos, the child Kagome with the red balloon and other one of her sitting in a park eating lunch with a friend.

The first one he studied. He gave her that red balloon, after her blue one blew away. He thought back to that incident. 

It was true Kagome was one of the few left of Rin's heritage. He followed the genetic chain only maternally. Kagome was third left alive, the other two was dying or was going to die. Many over the centuries questioned him about his unique observation. No one actually got an answer. Long ago, at Rin's deathbed, he promised to look out for her children. In the five centuries that came and past, the bloodline would be considered dead to those that practice this same custom. Yet, he kept on, watching and guiding. 

Through some twist of fate he learned that this little girl was the same Kagome who traveled with his brother. At first he thought it a mere coincidence. There were hundreds of girls named Kagome. In fact, there were quite a few girls of Rin's lineage called Kagome after the old child song. It was indeed a surprise.

He had a habit of visiting each child at the ripe age of five, just to catch a glimpse of his Rin. This particular visit didn't turn out the same. The moment her parents were distracted at the fair he came by, to look at her then he would leave. He was shocked and on the verge of disgust to see a little Kikyou instead. He knew at that moment, it was the same Kagome who would grow up and be a great annoyance to him.

He must have startled her as well because she let go of her balloon. She glared at him as if it were his fault. Maybe it was, he didn't care. He turned to leave but he felt two chubby little hands tug on his pants leg. "How come you wearin make-up?" He was taken back that this little girl could see his demon markings. Humans in this day and age could not see magic. He scowled at her, he forgot she had the Shikon no Tama in her. Of course she would be able to see through his disguise. 

"How come you have pointy ears?" Her eyes were filled with wonderment, intelligence and lacked any traces of fear; that puzzled him. Most children had a deep-rooted instinct to run from Youkai. Yet here this little girl was staring at him with bemusement and curiosity. "You have pointy teeth! Are you that big bad woof woof from the story book come to eat me?" She laughed, "Well you can't cuz I'm not at Grammies house or wearin my red hoodie." She stuck out her tongue.

He couldn't help it but quirk a side smile. She may not look like his charge but she certainly had spunk. He snapped his finger and the vender came over. He bought the little brat a red balloon. She smiled at him and went back to her parents. On the spur of the moment, he had his newest assistant take a picture of her as she waved at him from across the crowd.

In the picture, she smiled a gap tooth smile, just like Rin. He remembered her casual reference to the Big Bad Wolf and felt a pang in his soul. Was it really a coincident?

Through the years he kept her under surveillance. Every once in a while doing check ups on the girl. He noted the times she was away in the past. Unbeknownst to her family, he had been helping out with her excuses. Giving just enough credence to her lies to make everyone overlook her absences. Why was he doing this?

He didn't care about her or her little escapades. However, there was something about her that caught his attention. She peak a curiosity, which both startled him with its intensity and granted him a certain freedom to think. In a way, she was an outlet. It was much like the way the stinking populace wasted their lives watching superfluous television shows. This Miko _intrigued_ him and he was content to watch. However, Shippou challenged his peaceful, not to mention strictly observation only pledge. The idea of involving himself was taboo.

Which is also why he so readily forgot about the ningen. Recently the ever-increasing presence of Vampires, werewolves, and other unnatural beasts that escaped into his county had distracted him from his vigil. Then his sudden obsession with the past pulled him even further away. He had almost completely forgotten about the girl. Shippou was the one to bring it back to his attention. Again his mind began to wonder. All the 'what ifs' were driving him crazy. 

If any of the information he gather about the past were worth noting, he understood at least one thing. It all came down to the accursed Shikon no Tama. Some where along the way, the path was interrupted. It was a giant circle trying to be completed. 

Although he could not remember what exactly he promised Inuyasha, he figured it had something to do with Kagome and the unborn child. It was a two-fold promise, and he chooses to uphold it. 

With the second picture, he gazed at it. It was Kagome now. She was sitting in the park not too far from her new school. The boy Hojo was sitting by her side gushing like a love struck fool. She looked so different from his memories. She no longer dressed in that green sailor styled uniform but modern clothes befitted of her age. Kagome was no longer a girl but a young woman, dressed in burgundy corduroys and pink slash purple baby tee. The two teens were sharing a banana split. He looked at her closely; although she smiled in the picture she seemed so sad.

The ache was growing again. The blood pounded painfully in his head. He shoved the pictures back into the envelope. Again that damn headache returned. From the desk he pulled out several bottles and took two pills from each container. He chased it with a heady dose of Vodka. He leaned back and let the weightlessness carry him off. 

He looked down at the photos and secretly contemplated his 'what ifs.' 

****

Influence-

Across from him, he stared at the roaring blaze. Words worked their way through his head. Nodding dumbly, he picked up his machete. His red leather clothing creaked as he slipped his weapon into the folds of his dark red trench coat. 

He didn't want to but the voice demanded blood. He was so tired. _So very tired._ He wanted to go back to sleep. Yet that damn voice would not leave him alone.

A cold gust of wind blew snow into his face. The mass of white hair fluttered about but did not reveal his face. People made way for him to pass, neither caring nor noticing him. It was okay. He liked it that way. He pulled his coat tighter to his body. _So cold, so numb… _

The drive to kill was the only thing he felt now and days. To murder, maim and rape was not a pleasant existence. Yet that was his role in this parody of life. Tonight he would hunt.

A face flashed in his minds eye. A name on his lips…

"Kagome."

****

Natural Instinct-

Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder and casually held hands with Hojo. They exited a local library. Hojo was intent on spending as much time with her before he started working at his Uncle's Business. It was a well-known technological advancement company, with very competitive positions. It was too good an offer to pass up. His goal was to get a killer career and maybe someday whisk Kagome away. He doubted her Ex was ever coming back. 

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked. He loved how she tilted her to the side, her eyebrows slightly furrowed and the irresistible way she nibbled on her lower lip. She swung their hands in a happy-go-lucky manner.

"Well after I get my homework done, maybe we can go catch a flick. I hear Mega Booster 2 is out. How's that sound?"

"Its all good." He smiled at her and shook his head, "Your complete devotion to this school thing, It's scary. There's more to life then doing homework, you know." He knew he said too much. For a split second he caught the murderous and pissed off look in her eyes. He'd been seeing a lot of the alien emotion in her lately. Could it be the pregnancy?

"It's easy for you to say Hojo. Not every one is gifted like you." Kagome said. Ouch- he winced inside. Her words were spoken teasingly but there was no mistaking the bitterness there.

"Come on Kagome, don't be like that. I didn't mean it that way. I was only joking!" He pulled her into a tight hug, and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"Hey hey easy now!" Kagome patted her stomach. He smiled apologetically. Kagome waved it off, "It's cool."

"You know, my uncle invited me to come along to the Annual Meet and Greet Dinner. He said I could bring someone, so how about it pal? You wanna be my _date_?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at the last part. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles. He loved her laugh. It was so girly like a ringing bell, and bubbly champagne. 

"Sure why not? I have nothing better to do… other then homework!" Kagome giggle some more. 

They were having a great time until he felt Kagome stiffen. He looked down at her as she seemed to scan the crowd warily. "Hey, what's with you?"

"Something is wrong," Kagome said secretively soft. It was a drastic change from moments before. She tugged on his hand insistently. He too looked around and saw nothing amiss.

"You're being paranoid again. There's nothing, Kag. Come on, let's get this homework done so we can get good seating." Hojo said trying to lighten the mood.

He watched, as Kagome still did not relax. She turned her chocolate brown eyes on him. There was a new light there, dangerous and wild. This scared him more then any thing. Soon her gaze softened, in a purr like voice, she pulled him in the opposite direction, "You know what? I'm really craving a milk shake and cheesecake. I know this really good diner down the street not too far from here." Hojo was all but dragged by the petite girl. "You'll love it."

He whispered her name in confusion. She glanced at him and gave him a false grin. It was a desperate attempt to change the subject. Whatever it was, it sure spooked Kagome. He would be content to just be led. Anything to make Kagome feel safe.

They arrived at a busy shopping district. Kagome headed straight to a small eatery. Once there they got their order and they sat down. She knew Hojo was watching her closely. She waited to swallow her bit of pie.

"So you said the annual meet and greet is going to be big this year. Is there some sort of dress code for this event?" Kagome asked. She licked her spoon to get every bit off. It was odd, she never liked cheesecake but lately she was craving a lot of different things.

Hojo folded his hands on the table and lean forward. Casually he tossed his hair to the side. "It's a very prestigious celebration. I would think it be a tux and gown event."

Kagome looked dishearten, "Really?" Last time she checked, there was nothing in her closet that resembled a gown, heck she didn't even have a prom dress! To top it all off, the dresses she had didn't exactly hide the now noticeable bulge. 

"Two words Kagome. Shopping spree." Hojo gave her a side smile. Kagome looked uneasy. "Don't worry its on me."

Kagome looped a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "Hojo, we need to talk." He leaned forward and waited to listen. Kagome inhaled deep and let the breath out slowly. "You're my best friend Hojo, but it's not necessary to shower me with gifts all the time. Your gifts are appreciated, really but It makes me feel like a charity case. Besides, people will begin to wonder."

"Wonder what Kagome?" He said absolutely clueless.

"Oh I don't know, like I'm your girlfriend or something." Kagome blushed and fidgeted with her napkin.

"Is the idea of me being your boyfriend that bad?" Hojo looked insulted and very hurt.

"Of course not!" Kagome flustered. "It's just that…" She let that one trail off.

"Your still in love with him, aren't you?" There was calmness to him as he said that.

Kagome looked away and out the window. "I don't know Hojo. I just don't know." She looked back at him, "How can I answer that?"

Hojo shrugged his shoulder, "Honestly, I suppose."

Kagome nodded, "Then the answer is yes and no, for how can anyone love what they can't remember?"

Hojo smiled only a little, "This Inuyasha guy must be pretty special to kept your heart even if your mind doesn't remember."

Kagome smiled and reached across to hold her friend's hand. "Don't forget, you're in there too."

The two teens came back to reality when a crowd gather around them 'oh!' and 'awing' at the cute couple. Kagome sweat dropped while Hojo nervously scratched his head. Quickly they left from the prying eyes of the diner patrons.

****

Friendship is priceless-

As they were walking, they past by a pricey designer store. Hojo wasn't even interested until he glimpse a peachy coral evening dress. His mind mental dressed Kagome in it and he nearly nose-bled. He had to mentally kick himself to get his thoughts under control.

"Kagome, check this out!" Hojo said as he opened the door for her. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and at the store. He had an odd fixation with shopping that sometimes worried her.

Hojo didn't even wait for her to step over the threshold before whisking her away to the dress. He took it off the hanger and sizes it up to her. He grinned a Cheshire cat smile and ordered her to try it on. The sales woman came over to talk quietly with Hojo. 

Kagome stood in the dressing room with the dress trying to over hear the conversation. It was useless. She put the dress on and did a small twirl to get an overall view. She looked utter shocked. It was a nice dress but a little too provocative. The front was a deep V and Kagome finally noticed her breasts were now larger. She blushed, and turned to look at the other aspects of the dress. It skimmed down her waist and hips, and even accentuated her rear. The back was cut low but fortunately it was tasteful. If she had to pick one thing about the dress she liked how the rippling flow on the hem sashayed with her every move. She touched the fabric as it shimmered like fine powder. 

Kagome looked at herself with new eyes. _Damn, I'm hot!_ Kagome covered her mouth even though she didn't say the words. Just thinking the words seem so mischievous!

"Come on out. I want to see." Hojo knocked on the door after waiting several minutes.

"Uh… okay." Kagome said. She smiled and blew a kiss at the mirror and winked. She opened the door to a speechless Hojo.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Still silence and more gawking. Kagome waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Your no angel… you're a goddess!" Hojo said and did a 360 around her.

"Um… thanks?" Kagome said and folded her arms. It was one thing having him stare at her longingly but ogling just creeped her out. He was after all her best friend!

"That's it! Put it on my bill!" Hojo raised his credit card. The sales woman gladly accepted.

Kagome out of curiosity looked at the price tag. She nearly fainted at the ridiculous price. She pulled Hojo aside and spoke with him in a harsh whisper.

"Are you out of your mind?" 

"Nope. Trust me on this." He said.

"Didn't I just say a while ago that-" Hojo placed a finger on her lips.

"I know. I'm not trying to make you feel oblige or indebted to me, really! Just this once, please let me do this for you. Besides, your one hot mama and you better flaunt what you got now before you start packing on those pounds." He stepped back as Kagome starred at him in disbelief. Kagome playful slapped him on the arm for his little opinion.

"Um, one problem," Kagome said as she looked down at herself. Her stomach was relatively flat but she could see the small bump. She patted her womb wondering how to cover it up. Hojo looked at her, shifted on leg and stoke his chin. He looked to the side and spotted a feathery-chiffon shawl that was a few shades lighter then the dress. He handed it to her. 

With it looped lazily over her arms, the shawl naturally fell down her middle and obscured her belly. With that also added to his card, the two left with big bright smiles and heavy bags. It seemed the earlier scare had already been forgotten. 

It wouldn't be for long. The shadowed man slipped back into the darken alleyway. Watching and waiting. 

To be continued…

****

I'll try to stick to my Monday posting! Just keep your fingers crossed.


	5. Ripples in a black pond

****

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own, so please don't sue!

AN: It's late. I know. After many tries, I came up with this. I was kinda getting tired of all the angst and decided, or rather the story called for excitement. I hope you're not disappointed or freaked out.

****

Warning: There are some parts that are graphic, and also may contain some parts that are quite violent. If you're disturbed by the following sentences, " The creature howled and snarled as it struggled to get up, but the blow of the pipe brought it painfully down onto his back. There was a fine mist of blood splatter all around the two. Up, Down, Up, Down. That soon turned into a thick soupy mixture of flesh and bone spattering all around them**." then do not continue. Read at your discretion. I don't want to hear you bitch and moan in your reviews that you were freaked out. Nor do I want to hear it from your parents. Thank you.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Transience of the Yoma

Officer Muno sat at his desk tapping a pencil against his chin. He just couldn't get that girl out of his head. There was something about her. All his intuition and years of experience told him to keep an eye out for this girl, Higurashi Kagome. 

He couldn't help it. He was worried.

Although his desk was immaculately clean, on the right portion of his desk was folders after folders stacked upon each other- Unsolved murders of a serial killer. These weren't your run of the mill type of homicides these were _brutal_. His nights were filled with all these girls' images. Haunting him, and at the same time pleading with him for justice. 

He sighed and took another drink from his stale coffee. 

He picked up the latest murder case, not more then a week's old. He skimmed through the details. As always his eyes were drawn to the girl's body. or what use to be a body. It took them four days to gather most of the parts up. Even the most experienced pathologist was sickened when they came upon the scene. Blood soaked concrete walls. Bone and fleshy matter embedded in the ceiling and cracks. They never recovered the hearts or the eyes. Those were always taken as tokens of the kill. _Sick bastard_, was all Muno could think at the moment. 

Paper clipped beside it was a beautiful young girl. Dark cascading hair framed a pretty smiling face. She had the classic Japanese beauty. Almond shaped eyes with thick curly lashes, naturally ruddy lips, all proportionately place on pure ivory skin.

Her name was Yamaoka Kimi.

Kimi was going to school to become a teacher. She was renown for her kindness and willingness to help others. She took care of her grandmother and did part time work for local charities. Kimi was only 20 years old when she murdered.

Witnesses say she was helping a young man get back into his wheelchair. Others say she was pushing him to a nearby apartment complex. They heard a scream but when they arrived, only the crippled boy was there. His body lying on the ground in a pool of cooling blood. The wheels of his chair creaking as it spin idly on its side. He was alive, but just barely. The murderer gouged out the boy's eyes and split his belly. As if it were any use. The kid never got a chance to see him. The boy didn't even see the blade before he would be forever locked in darkness, and pain.

As usual, there was not a trace, NOTHING. 

As a police officer, such a thing was down right impossible. There was always a trail. Signs of a struggle or bits of evidence thrown here and there. From the beginning Officer Muno knew this was going to be difficult. He couldn't get his mind around it. People just don't vanish like the killer and the victims did. In some bizarre way, he knew there was more to this. _Something almost sinister_. 

He put the folder down and reached to the bottom of the stack and pulled out the first folder. 

Narumasu Kioko. She was one of the few practicing Shinto priestesses in Tokyo. Kioko was a very reputable girl with uncanny abilities. Some said she was a true Miko in the very essence of the word. Intercomparable to all the other girls, she too was a beauty and pure of heart. 

Officer Muno touched the picture of the girl. She was shining a megawatt smile as she held up her kitty to wave at the camera. "Kioko," He sighed.

Kioko was the grand daughter to the police captain Narumasu Ryu. He knew her since she was a baby and he care for her like she was his own daughter. Everyone in the police force adored her. When news of this leaked out, the media jumped all over it like vultures over carrion. For months they all talked about the Narumasu murder. They used to say it was much like the Black Dahlia headliners. Somewhere along the way the killer was dubbed, "Naru," much to the captain's and his dismay.

For a year and a half they have been hunting Naru, but never seemed to get any closer to their target. Every lead they got was dealt with the same consequences. It was the same MO. a young girl between the age of 17 and 20, with dark hair and blue eyes, with ties to religious affiliation. They were all beaten, butchered, or bludgeoned to death. The most frustrating part was that they were so close, so damn close only to come too late. 

It was killing him too. Officer Muno hardly slept anymore. His dreams filled with blood soaked scenery and agonizing screams. Sometimes Muno could have sworn he could hear each and every shriek these girls made as they were hacked to bits. He had no appetite as well. Every thing tasted like ash with a touch of metallic foulness. Each day, just barely functioning. It was the drive to catch this bastard that kept him from slitting his own throat.

A rather shocking thing if anybody knew. He was the best damn officer in his district. 

But apparently not good enough so long as Naru walked free.

__

What kind of beast was this? He thought. _So willing to mutilate such beautiful creatures, and to snuff out their precious light. All for what? _Through all the forensic photos, these girls were torn to bits. _as if. the filthy bastard was looking for something. After all, who would spend this much time- not to mention the insurmountable fury- to keep attacking their bodies long after they were dead? _

The old ache had returned. How many more would have to suffer before they caught him? How many more had to die! Officer Muno bit down the rage that swirled around in his gut. He ran a hand through his thick hair to calm himself. 

Kimi, the 16th victim. 

__

16.

That was just too many. 

Officer Muno couldn't shake the feeling that Kagome would be the 17th victim if he didn't do something quick. After all, she fit all the other categories perfectly. It would be a mistake to over look her candidacy to be murdered. Since he wasn't getting anything accomplished by seating at his desk and moping about, he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. By all means necessary he wasn't going to let her die. Not by a long shot. He wasn't call hellhound Muno for nothing.

****

The underbelly of edification-

"Were going to be late!" Hojo said that as he half dragged half pulled Kagome through the crowds. It was the start of rush hour. Mindless, tired people filled the sidewalks and streets. They all carried that look of complete deadness. Every once in a while someone would get upset from being pushed aside but the majority didn't care. They brushed it off as they trudge home. 

"Hojo!" Kagome yelled angrily. She was stuck with dragging the large shopping bag. He didn't make it easy for her by yanking her through the crowd. "Hojo slow down!"

"The movie starts at 7:30, so we better hurry." Hojo said merrily back, completely oblivious to the situation.

"I know that! Look it's only 6.00, well get there in time." Kagome snapped.

"Not at this pace in the middle of the business district. So hurry up," He said way too cheerily. 

"So what if we miss the previews." Kagome yanked back her hand. She shook her arm to get the joints back into place. It felt like he was seconds off from ripping off her arm.

Hojo lurched forward, propelled by his own speed. He came to a skidding halt before looking back. Like a well-trained puppy, he ran back to her side. _'And if he were a puppy, I bet he be wagging his tail 100 mph right now,' _Kagome mused. 

"Come on Kagome we're going to be late!" He whined.

"Gee, If I had known you wanted to see Mega booster 2 that much I would have suggested taking the subway." Kagome said as she spotted a bench to sit down. She rubbed her hands and the red marks that developed when the plastic handle on the bag kept twisting around her fist.

Hojo sat down beside her. He looked at her. He could careless about the damn movie. The fact of the matter was that all through out high school he never got the chance to see a movie with her. On their dates, they never made it to that point as some "emergency" threw everything off track. So the idea of actually completing what happen so long ago got him all excited. He couldn't help having a goal-oriented mind. All his focus was spent on trying to complete the mission. 

An idea popped into his head. There was an alley not to far off, which headed straight to the Theatre. Instead of fighting traffic, and waiting at stoplights, they could take the shortcut. Although that alley was rumored to host a wide variety of unscrupulous characters, like drug addicts and weirdos, he didn't think they would be too much of a problem. After all, the really freaking ones only come out at night. It was still day, so the lot were probably passed out. Hojo puffed up with the knowledge that if anybody tried to do anything, he could protect Kagome.

He waited a few more seconds for Kagome to rest up. He offered her a hand and guided her, slowly this time through the crowds.

"Where is it?" He mused out loud.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Here it is!" Hojo pulled her into any alleyway. It was like stepping into another world. From bright shining skyscrapers to this decrepit piss hole. It was almost pitch-dark here due to the tall and barely toughing buildings. They both wondered when the last time this place saw any sunlight. By the looks of it: never.

Kagome made a face as a huge rat skittered behind filthy dumpsters. "What the hell are we doing here?" She covered her nose as they past by a drunken homeless person. He reeked of cheap whiskey and vomit. 

"It's a shortcut." Hojo simply said.

"Where? To Hell?" Kagome quipped. Hojo gave her a pointed look.

"Ha ha, very funny. Less talk and more moving." He admonished. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this place. It was worse then the rumors said it was. 

They quietly jogged over trash and who knows what else that filled the path. The sounds of outside civilization were buffered out. Not even the wind seemed to flow through here, much to Hojo's and Kagome's displeasure. The smell alone could kill. 

It was quiet.

Something in Kagome began to freak out about that. Silence was never good. It was a prelude to danger. There was no sound what so ever, beside that of their breathing.

"We should turn back," Kagome whispered. She felt funny talking, as if the very act was forbidden. Like nails scraping across a black board, her intuition was screaming for her to get the hell out of there. It wasn't the place that was getting to her, it was what was in there that did. 

She didn't know how, or why but she knew something evil was in there, waiting for them. It pulsed in her mind like a canker sore. 

So silent. 

They came to a stand still. The two teenagers were suddenly caught up in the feeling of dread. There was no sound except for the sound of blood pounding in there ears. IT was almost deafening. 

__

Tink, tink tink.

The two teenagers both spun around. There was nothing there except a can that fell over. _'But how?_ Kagome thought before she felt rather then heard Hojo slam up against the wall. There was a sickening crack as his skull knocked against the rough concrete. Kagome turn around again only to come face to face with a young man with a blood red trench coat. His head was tilt downward so she could see only the lower portion of his face. He was looking at her through his disheveled bangs.

"Ka.Ka." He kept saying as if he were trying to speak.

Kagome jumped back, and with out her acknowledgement she pulled loose a rusted pipe from along the wall. She gripped it with both hands, holding it in a defensive manner. 

"Stay away from me!" She growled. The adrenaline pumped furiously through her veins. Kagome was amazed she wasn't panicking. Stranger still was that she knew how to retaliated if he tried to attack. 

The young man stopped trying to communicate. Instead he slowly reached up as if he wanted to touch her. Doing so also made his face tilt upward. 

__

'That face!' Kagome thought. Wild white hair, puppyish pout, and dark burgundy red eyes. _'No. the eyes are wrong. There supposed to be gold.' _Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. She eyes darted over to see Hojo. He slowly sat up with his hands holding his head. Blood was flowing freely from the gash on his temple. Not good.

"Kagome run!" Hojo pleaded. "Just run!"

Upon the mentioning of the name, the attacker eyes turned blood red and he snarled. In all the excitement, Kagome failed to see the Machete that was stealthily kept near his side. He bolted in the direction of Hojo. 

CLANG!

She didn't have to think about what was happening. She was merely reacting. She ran and with the steel pipe she successfully deflected the deadly blow to Hojo's defenseless form. 

She took advantage of the attackers surprise. With her body still in motion, she whipped the pipe around smacking it against the base of the young man's skull. The force of the blow should have been deadly.

Now it was her turn to be surprised. Black putrid liquid seeped out of the wound and dribbled at the corners of the creature's mouth. He snarled as he took a couple of steps back. He stretched his neck from side to side. The loud popping indicating he was resetting his spine back into place. He looked at her. She could only see pure chaos in his eyes.

"Ka. Ka." He kept trying to say something. Slowly he raised the blade. The tip grated against the wall. Chips of cinderblock flew off like sparks in its wake. He slowly advances on them, the horrible sound of screeching blade and they're ragged breathing. 

Apart from fear, there was a touch of anger. Kagome drew up the pipe like she did before. Although he had the face of the man in her dreams, she knew this was some sort of abomination. What ever he was, she was going to send him straight back via Mister pipe. 

"Ka. Ka." He muttered with more force, so desperately trying to convey something.

She was so wound-up, she practically snapped. "What! What the hell do you want!"

He stopped, and smiled, "Ka. go. me."

The sound of her name being spoken like that made her ill. The animalistic desire and need scared her more then the Machete. Like a shotgun he pounced. Kagome dodge but she wasn't quick enough. The blade ripped through her shirt. Kagome rolled away clutching her side. Distantly she heard Hojo screaming her name like some god-awful mantra.

Everything slowed down. What seconds was now turned into hours. Like a slow motion movie, Kagome pulled her hand away from the wound. She saw the thin layer of skin and the yellowish white fatty tissue before the blood welled up in the wound and soaked her clothes. 

In such situation, one's mind will make inane observations. In that darken alleyway, she was surprise to see that her blood wasn't red. In the muted light, her blood looked almost black. As it free flowed from the gash, the sensation of warmth soon turned cooler, and then cold. 

Slowly she raised her eyes from the wound to look into the face of her attacker. He was grinning like some insane beast. He gripped the handle of the machete, raised it but before he could strike her. Hojo barreled his body into the creature to throw him off. The blade nipped her shoulder. This new pain seemed to snap her back into reality. 

She was shaking badly. 

Even so, she had enough wits to pick up her weapon and help her friend. The creature was sitting on Hojo's chest and was using his balled fisted to beat on the young man. Hojo's arms were bloody from trying to protect his face. Hojo writhed as he desperately tried to twist away. The previous head injury making him sluggish.

"Get away from him!" Kagome used the pipe as a bat and swung at it's head. The head twisted to the side at an unnatural position. The white haired man slumped to the side as he woozily moved away. He growled, fangs shining even in this darkness. He grabbed his head and corrected the problem. 

Frustrated, Kagome ran up to him before he could fully recover. She began beating the other with all the rage she could muster for her petite frame. With each hit, she accentuated it with "Why," BASH, "Won't," SMACK, "You," CRACK, "Just," SNAP, "Die!"

Hand over head attack. She raised the pipe far over her head and brought it down maliciously. Up, down, Up, down was the current battle technique. The creature howled and snarled as it struggled to get up, but the blow of the pipe brought it painfully down onto his back. There was a fine mist of blood splatter all around the two. Up, Down, Up, Down. That soon turned into a thick soupy mixture of flesh and bone spattering all around them. Kagome didn't care if she was covered with the stuff, she was more intent on killing the bastard. Up, Down, Up, Down. 

The muscles in her arm were wearing out. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. Even with the extent of injuries the creatures had, he still struggled. His ribcage along with it's organic machinery was exposed. The rusted jagged end of the pipe tore chunks out. Sanity was pushed to the back of her mind. A mental defense mechanism to shield her from the carnage she was creating. In its place a rather mechanical approach developed. It move, she hit, it struggled she crush. It was just like counting. 

Even after the body grew still, Kagome was still hacking at it. Hojo sluggishly stood up and staggered over to her. He had to physically grab her and pull her away. Kagome was lost in a trance. She clutched the bloody, slightly bent pipe close to her. She was shaking badly. Hojo was worried she was going into shock.

"It's okay," Hojo pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, Shhh." He rubbed her back. 

"Is. Is it dead?" Kagome was still shivering uncontrolably.

Hojo chanced a glance. The body was still. "Yes, he's dead."

"Are you sure?" Kagome clung to Hojo for more then just support. She needed reassurance. "Are you sure? Did his body turn to dust?" Kagome asked.

Hojo frowned. Did Kagome totally lose it? "Kagome calm down. He's dead."

Kagome pulled away, her grip on the pipe tightening. "No. No. He's not dead. His body has to turn to ash. It's the only way to be sure." Right now, she couldn't explain how she knew that. That creature, with the face of her beloved, was an Oni. He was an evil monstrosity. Only way to be sure they killed it was the body had to turn to dust.

Even as she spoke this, the body twitched. Hojo and Kagome's eyes widen in terror. Hojo had lost a lot of blood, and Kagome was exhausted, there was no way they could fight, or retreat. Hojo's hand found Kagome's and both stared wide-eyed as the body began to regenerate. 

__

'I should have went for the head,' Kagome thought as she watched the creature stood up. 

****

Seeking sanctuary-

Officer Muno and his partner Yukuto rushed through the crowds trying to catch up to the two teenagers. After he left his office, he got a call that from the Behavioral Science department. He heard some really strange things from the report. But what struck home from the psychological profiling were the chances of the perpetrator striking soon. Maybe even tonight.

Quickly he got on the band and asks a few of his agents to tell him where Kagome was. He got the direction and quickly headed in that direction. 

Which led him up to the present. Out of no where the two kids disappeared. A cold sweat broke out. He could feel it drip down his back. There was something in the air and he didn't like it.

"Shit! Where they go?" His partner Yukuto got on his tip toes to peer over the crowd. 

"They couldn't have gone far," Muno reasoned. "You stay and search this area." He pointed to the Hotel that had a nice open balcony he could see from. "I'm going to see if I can locate them." His partner nodded, and the two split up. 

Muno took the stair two at a time and ran to the railing. He looked down at the mass of people. It was the peak of rush hour, and looking for two kids was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The task was down right impossible. He tried in vain anyway.

Instead of looking at the face, his peripheral vision noticed something. Off to the left of the last place they saw the teenagers was near a crack in between buildings. He never noticed that before. The highly stylized glam of the building and impromto gleam of business made it hard to notice small imperfections like the back street. Muno squint his eyes. Could they have slipped through there? He did a quick scan of the crowd. Nothing.

Muno was willing to bet they had. It was a gut feeling. He called his Partner on the cell and directed him to the byway. With out thinking twice he jumped the rail and landed gracefully. He did startle a few onlookers, but right now he didn't give a damn. He rushed through the crowd and dodge through the traffic. His heart was pounding with a mixture of dread, the hunt, and expectancy.

Even with the head start, Yukuto was lagging. He caught up to Muno just at the entrance. "He's here. I can feel it." Muno deadpanned. Yukuto didn't even question that statement. His partner was 45 years old with the veteran knowledge of one that was twice that age. He simply took the untold command to get ready. Something foul was a foot. 

The previous sweat turns cold. Muno wiped his brow with his handkerchief and took a deep calming breath. Both officers readied their guns. Cautiously they entered. Just like the first two in here, they were bombarded by the silence. Quiet but quickly they entered. They heard a skirmish just ahead of them. Both men both sprinted over.

Just as they were about to come upon the scene, the alleyway was flooded with a brilliant light. The two officers were stunned. If the light took them by surprise the wave of power knocked them flat on their ass. It was a tingly type of sensation. 

"Are you okay?" Muno asked his partner, yet as he was still in the process of checking himself. Yukuto nodded and hopped to his feet. It took a little more time for Muno to get up. Both had their guns drawn and were ready to fire at anything that looked suspicious. 

What they came upon made them speechless. A blood soaked girl let the heavy machete fall from her grasp. The clatter of the weapon was unimaginable loud. She still had her hand up in a position that said, "Don't come any closer!" Many yards away was a chard body of what used to be a man. It was black and still smoking. 

They snapped out of their reverie when Kagome collapse next to her friend. 

"Call an ambulance, quick!" Muno ordered. Yukuto was already in the process of dialing.

Muno was almost sure the girl was dead. _So much blood! Just like the others!_ His premature mourning was cut short when he saw the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest. He had deduced that all that blood was hers, so he was greatly pleased to learn that it wasn't. He quickly checked on the boy. He had a nasty looking head injury, and his fore arms were badly bruised. Other that he was okay.

Muno turned his attention back to the girl. Carefully he laid her on the ground. He pulled out a spare handkerchief and began to wipe some of the gore off her face. He was startled to see Kioko splitting image. He didn't notice it before since the last time he saw Kagome was in the hospital and she was covered head to toe in bruises. 

"Damnit!" Yukuto growled. He flipped the phone shut. "They can't get back here."

"Calm now," Muno said. "You get the boy. Careful of his head."

He picked up Kagome bridal style. He shifted so that her head rested on his shoulder. Yukuto helped Hojo up. He was still conscious and was able to walk with assistance. Hojo had enough presence of mind to grabbed Kagome's shopping bag. So the movie was a bust but that didn't mean that Annual meet and greet would be. His vision blurred. 

Maybe he did lose a lot of blood. 

They all careful treaded through the debris of the passageway to the awaiting crew.

Kagome opened her eyes to see the blurry face. She began to panic but when she didn't see any white hair or red, she calmed down. Instead what she saw was long black hair framing a very masculine face. What she then noticed was the bright blue eyes and that she felt safe. Her facial features softened when Muno looked down at her.

"Daddy?" Kagome murmured before falling unconscious. 

He continued to stare at her. He smiled, suddenly the awesome awareness that she was alive hit him. Kagome was alive! 

As they were walking away they didn't see the body had begun moving. It slowly crawled along into the deeper shadows using it own blood to slither along. The sound of skin crackling and the heavy breathing as it inched closer to healing darkness. If anyone were to see Naru now, they would have laughed and said this is what he deserved. 

The dreaded killer was reduced to a bleeding burnt husk. With a frightful face that match his atrocities. Naru stared straight ahead. He had no choice, his eyelids were burnt off along with his lips and ears. Truly a monster now.

Unfortunately, this was not going to be the last time Kagome saw him. He would return. 

"Ka. Ka."

"Ka.go. me." 

To be continued.

Review! Please?

Tell me what you think. Did I over do it with the dark undertones? 


End file.
